These Dark Nights
by Kozakura
Summary: A film-noir esque story in an OUtlaw start setting, with other character from various and sundry.
1. Default Chapter

This story was written on a whim and a fancy. A lot of the stuff in here (such as facts about metal, the quality of it, and several other things) may not be quite factual as I know jack shit about them. Just take the story at face value and enjoy.  
  
Rating for: Cigs, implied sex, and violence. 


	2. story

Those Dark Nights A lame film-noir major-crossover fic by me. (Yes, the lines are lame. Yes, it is a POV. Yes, it is a mystery. C'mon, this is 'Film noir'.) (And, yes, Mark wears a fedora.)  
  
I sat in my darkened office, when the knock came. I already have 5 shots in me, 3 metal, 2 bourbon. I didn't feel like another. I stayed quiet, hoping the person would go away.  
  
And that's when he walked in.  
  
The guy was tall enough, with maroon hair hanging in his eyes. He had been knocked around real bad, probably worse then I. Scars crisscrossed his arms and face, and from any guess I could give, probably the rest of him too.  
  
A cocky grin crossed his face, and leaning far over my desk, he said:  
  
"Hey, dollface, be a sweet girl and run along to get your boss for me. I have a case I'd like Detective Chan to look at."  
  
"I'm Mark Chan." I said, taking interest to see his reaction. He was a handsome guy, all right, though I could practically smell the danger about him.  
  
To his credit, he didn't leave, just raised an eyebrow, and then looked to me.  
  
"Well then. I'm Gene Starwind. I have a case I'd like you to look into."  
  
Evidently, Gene's friend, one Jim Hawking, a young boy with sandy brown hair, incredibly large blue eyes, and a penchant for machinery had gone missing somewhere near the spare parts district downtown. Gene wanted my help in finding him.  
  
Well, I had nothing better to do. ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh, yeah, he comes down here every Friday, digging around and looking for any salvageable electronics and parts we have. From what he's told me, he gets quite a lot of use out of them." Duo Maxwell smiled, tossing his long braid back over one shoulder.  
  
"Was he ever here on any day besides Fridays?"  
  
"Not usually, but I was out last week, with the flu. Lemme ask one of my guys.. OI! HEERO!" The amethyst eyes lit with a smile as a sultry cobalt eyed wonder came out of the back room.  
  
"Nani?" He walked over to Duo and wound himself around the boy.  
  
"You seen that Jim Hawking around anytime last week?" Duo kissed what was evidently his lovers head.  
  
"Hai. He was around here last Wednesday, looking for engines. Why?" Heero looked at me from over Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Mr.-"  
  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy. H- E-E-R-O Y- U- Y."  
  
"Thank you. Mr. Yuy sir, did he seem to be acting at all peculiar on Wednesday?"  
  
He contemplated for a moment, cataloguing Jim's every move in his head.  
  
"Iie. Not at all." Heero's face was perfectly stoic. I wondered if my next question would crack his mask in the slightest.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, were you aware that Mr. Hawking went missing last Wednesday?"  
  
"No. No, I wasn't." Heero didn't even twitch, though his more feminine counterpart gaped at me.  
  
"Jim's missing!? What happened to him?" Duo seemed aghast the child had not been seen.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out, sir." I folded up my notebook and put it in my pocket. "I'll keep in contact. I may have some more questions, and I'll tell you what I find out. Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Yuy."  
  
I nodded to both the men, and began to leave. That's when Heero spoke up.  
  
"He went to Fanel Corporations to get some metal after he left here. If that's any help."  
  
"It is Mr. Yuy. Believe me, it is." ~ ~ ~  
  
Fanel Corporations was a multi-million dollar business that made sheet metal, steel parts, and everything needed to put a spaceship together. They then sent it to Marquise Industries, where it was built into top of the line spaceships and robotic suits, sold to only the highest bidder.  
  
The corporation was owned by one Folken Fanel, inherited from his father when his younger brother Van died. Rumor had it Van was next in line to head the corporation before he met with his 'untimely accident'. Overseeing inventory in the storage sheds, solid gundanium robotic helm had fallen from its storage place, crushing the poor boy.  
  
Day after I talked to Heero and Duo, I went down to the storage buildings where the scrap metal was kept for sale to minor weapons repairers and scientists. And kids like Jim, evidently.  
  
The man who helped me introduced himself as Barret Wallace. A tall black man with a gun for a right arm, his demeanor was imposing and rough. He leered at me as I came through the door, though that leer soon turned to a fierce frown when he discovered I was a detective.  
  
"So, when was the last time you saw him?"  
  
"Last Wednesday. Why D'you ask?"  
  
"Sir, did you realize Mr. Hawking has gone missing, and last was seen coming to this very establishment."  
  
"Yeah, well, I ain't the kid's personal baby-sitter. What he does ain't any business."  
  
"Sir, I would just like to know if Jim seemed at all odd, or nervous while he was here."  
  
"I told you! I don't know nothin'!"  
  
"Please, Mr. Wallace, calm down. Did you see anyone talk to him, or ask him to go someplace with them?"  
  
Barret through his hands up in the air, disgusted. He hollered at me once more before grabbing me by the back of my coat and throwing me out the door. Standing up, I picked up my coat and walked over to my beat up car. Pulling the top up on the old black mustang, I sat in the car and waited.  
  
Barret knew something he wasn't telling. ~ ~ ~  
  
I hadn't waited long before Barret left the building in such a hurry, he didn't notice my car idling across the street. Getting into a small hovercraft that seemed more suited to a blonde school student then him, he zipped down the street. Under the cover of darkness, I followed.  
  
He wound his way through the cities many streets, obviously wanting to ditch any potential followers. Being that He didn't notice me, I'd say he might as well have driven straight down Main Street.  
  
He pulled into an abandoned lot. Parking under a grouping of trees I pulled out a pair of binoculars.  
  
Barret sat in his car, idling, obviously waiting for the rest of the party to show up. I looked down the street, noticing a sudden flash of lights. A huge limo drove up and into the parking lot, pulling in front of Barret's car.  
  
I watched through my binoculars as a swirl of cape swept out of the door. A tall man with sky blue hair stepped from the car, purple teardrop tattoo vibrant against his skin.  
  
Barret seemed to be shouting at the man, going on and on about something. I watched the gun-arm wave above his head as he jumped and shouted ridiculously. He finally shoved his gun-arm in Folken's face, causing the taller man to grab his good arm. He dragged it behind Barret, pinning him to his car in a swift motion. With his metal fingers he clutched Barret's neck, whispering something to the taller man. After his finished, he let go of the man, who slumped to the floor, and said one last thing. With that, He got back in the limo, which drove off. After it left, Barret slowly climbed to his feet, getting back in the hovercraft and driving off.  
  
Quite interesting, indeed. ~ ~ ~  
  
The end of the next night found me in a hole downtown, owned by one 'Claid'. Gene had said he frequented the bar, and I was hoping to find him.  
  
Sure enough I had not been there more then an hour, sipping my drink when in he walked.  
  
He greeted the barmaid with a smile and a touch on the ass. I watched from the shadows as he ordered from Claid behind the bar, the ease with the people seemingly interesting enough. Frequented this bar, sure. More like lived here.  
  
I waited until my drink was empty before I announced my presence. Sidling up to the bar, I put my empty glass down next to Gene's elbow.  
  
"Another, please." I said as Claid nodded to me. Gene started, knocking the glass to the floor. With a deft motion I caught it before it hit the floor, a single drop falling down in the dim light.  
  
"Hey." Gene turned sideways in his chair, smiling at me. I glanced stoically back at him, before taking my drink and draining half of it. The barmaid glared at me.  
  
"I need to talk to you." I looked at him, noting the way his eyes raked over me. "I have information on Jim."  
  
Gene nodded once.  
  
"How much?" I asked of Claid.  
  
"Add it to my tab." Gene grinned at Claid. "Can't let a lady pay for herself."  
  
I slammed a twenty down on the bar, smiling tightly at Gene.  
  
"I can take care of myself." I stalked out of the bar, nodding to the fuming Iris. I waited for Gene in the shadows of the building, lighting up a cigarette, the tip glowing in the night.  
  
The city was lit up with sirens and the neon lights of the bars and the whorehouses. This city was a pit. I don't know why I stay here, when so many other places in all the galaxies were so much better.  
  
Yet it was those dark nights in the city that comforted me. That made me who I was. That gave me a job. I watched as three cop cars flew past, sirens wailing, lights blazing.  
  
Gene came out of the bar, looking around before noticing my smoke.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Jim disappeared somewhere at Fanel Corporation. That was the last place he was, and upon questioning, one.Mr. Wallace, appeared very nervous, eventually escalating into throwing me from the shop and then proceeded to talk with the head of the company in a deserted parking lot, something that resulted in him being threatened by Mr. Fanel." I finished off the report, taking a puff of the cigarette and blowing the pale smoke into the night.  
  
Gene seemed to roll the facts over in his mind.  
  
"So you're thinking this Wallace did something to Jim?"  
  
"I'm thinking Fanel did something to Jim, and Wallace witnessed it, or even helped him." I looked Gene in the eyes. "I give no guarantees that Jim's still alive." I watched him nod, face angry at the prospect of not getting the little boy back.  
  
"So. I have a meeting set up with Mr. Fanel for tomorrow. He seemed very eager to accommodate an interview when I told him what I was investigating. I'll take the meeting, then probably watch his moves for awhile." I shrugged my shoulders. "I have to find out exactly what this Fanel knows, and if he won't tell me, I'll have to figure it out myself."  
  
Gene nodded again.  
  
"Fine. That's fine. As long as your ready to do anything, I'm willing to let you. I just hope you don't get killed."  
  
"I seriously doubt that." I pulled my black fedora on, tilting it over my eyes. Dropping my cigarette, it was ground out into the pavement by Gene.  
  
"Those things'll kill ya."  
  
"Again, I seriously doubt that." with a nod, I turned and started walking away to my car.  
  
"Mark." He put a bill in my hand. "Here's your change." He disappeared into the bar.  
  
I looked into my hand.  
  
He had given me back my twenty. ~ ~ ~  
  
I sat in my office, tilted back on my chair, feet up on the desk. My secretary was collecting notes taken for me while I had been gone the past three days. Supposedly I had three offers, all of which I'd have to put off until the end of this case.  
  
My secretary walked into the room, notes firmly in hand.  
  
"Well, lesse. Ya got an offer from this asshole who demanded ta speak ta ya immediately. I told him to fuck off, ya weren't here. He left a message to call him at this number." A piece of paper fell to the desk. "What else. oh yeah, this chick called yesterday 'bout investigating her husbands affair, but she said if ya didn't call her back by last night she was going ta Gittes downtown [2]. That's fine, that old bastard gets all the matrimonial shit. And the last one.The last one was that current case yer workin on, fer that Starwind guy. He left his number and address in case you needed to tell him somethin. He said you didn't have it." With a grin: "Do I hear the sweet sounds of spring?"  
  
"No, my darling Tasuki, you do not." I stared at the man who sat on the edge of my desk, flaming amber hair pointing every which way, grinning maniacally. I needed a new secretary. "Did you really tell that guy to fuck off?"  
  
"You bet your ass I did."  
  
"Oh well." The note made it to the trash. I didn't feel like dealing with someone about to lecture me on my company.  
  
"So, when's my appointment with Fanel?"  
  
"Ahhh..um.shit.." he made a face and ran back to his desk. I heard him swear as he dug through the piles of paper in the drawers. "Aha. 12:30!"  
  
I looked at the clock. It was 12:25.  
  
"That leaves me with five minutes. Wonderful, Tasuki, thank you."  
  
"Guess I'm drivin, huh?"  
  
I had learned to hate that grin. ~ ~ ~  
  
Despite my secretary's shortcomings, it seemed Fanel's secretaries were ten times worse. I sat in the lobby of the tycoon's office, as his secretary clickity-clacked away on her typewriter. I silently wished that my secretary could spell well enough to type.  
  
The doors suddenly swung open and a man in an impeccable business suit swept into the room, hands clasped behind his back, ginger hair slicked back, with two loose strands hanging forward. A single red rose was tucked in his lapel. From research I knew this was the company Vice President, Treize Kushrenada. He was ten times more powerful then Folken, who was more of a figurehead and financier. Treize had maneuvered the alliances with Marquise Industries, Winner Incorporated, and had set up the L2 branch of the company, the Chang Corporation.  
  
Overall, Treize Kushrenada was a formidable man.  
  
He walked up to the secretary, every movement exuding confidence.  
  
"Is Folken still in with the Detective?"  
  
"No." I cut the poor secretary off, and she blinked blankly at me. "He hasn't even called me in, Mr. Kushrenada."  
  
"Ah. When I heard the Detective was one Mark Chan, I expected a man. I see you've done your homework though." He smiled elegantly and bent to kiss my hand. All I could think was, good Lord. Who does this man think he's dealing with? The queen?  
  
"Yes, well, most do." I reclaimed my hand. "How did you hear of me, Mr. Kushrenada?"  
  
"Ah, Folken mentioned something in passing. I was just wondering why you had called a meeting with the company President about a little boy gone missing."  
  
"Well, sir. I was interviewing an employee down in the scrap metal sheds yesterday, and found him quite unhelpful. He in fact went so far as to throw me from the room, denying me information. I came up here-"  
  
"To have him fired?" Kushrenada looked bemused  
  
"No-"  
  
"Arrested?"  
  
"No, to-"  
  
"Forced to answer, through threat of firing?"  
  
"No, sir, I wanted to know if there might have been anyone else working that day, or if perhaps, yes, perhaps if Folken could see if he could some answers out of him. I think he would be more responsive to the President of the company, then a detective."  
  
"I see." At that moment, the doors to Folken's office swung open, and a young man with shaggy brunette hair walked out.  
  
"Good day to you, Folken. I hope the compromise our companies will come to will be very prosperous."  
  
"Thank you, Ashitaka. I certainly hope so too." With a brief shake of the hands, the men parted. I stood, watching the whole passage, ignoring Treize as he stood behind me. Fanel turned to me.  
  
"Are you here in Detective Chan's stead?" He asked politely.  
  
"She is Detective Chan, Folken." Kushrenada spoke from behind me.  
  
"Ah. Okay. Thank you, Treize. Please, Miss Chan, come in." Folken ushered me into his office, both of us leaving Treize and the secretary behind. ~ ~ ~  
  
Fanel was quite eager to accommodate me. He promised to question Mr. Wallace, and agreed to having the police search the warehouse. He promised to let me question the employees of the warehouse. We set a time for the next day for all fourteen of the men.  
  
And then he showed me out of his office, leaving me for his next meeting with a smile and a firm handshake.  
  
It was all too easy.  
  
I found my car where Tasuki had parked it before returning to the office, and I waited, because I knew the next place Folken went would be another piece of the puzzle. I knew he had something to do with Jim's disappearance.  
  
Soon enough, the limousine I had seen meet Wallace pulled out of the corporate parking lot. Starting my car I pursued it, determined to see this through to the end. ~ ~ ~  
  
Folken's car went straight to the corporation's testing area about one mile from the west city border. I parked my car and walked around the back of the compound.  
  
It was there that the real clues were. Piles and piles of faulty steel, bent and warped beyond repair. I stared at the metal surrounding me, aghast at the detrimental grade of the steel. These sheets would last about three months on the side of a ship, before they warped and opened a vacuum big enough to kill.  
  
I heard a crunch behind me and found myself face to face with a pair of short, grungy looking men. Their faces were tough, sporting scars and damages that could only be caused by un-repaired shattered bone. They were a pair all right.  
  
The taller of the two pushed me against the piece of metal I had been investigating, clutching my throat tightly in his hand. I clawed at his hand, unable to get a breath.  
  
"Aw, ain't she a pretty one?" He smirked up close to me. I already hated him.  
  
"You know what the boss said, Kaeda. Don't do nothin' but warn her. So listen up, girl." He growled at me, eyes narrowing. "Don't stick your nose where it don't belong. Otherwise, we'll gladly cut it off for you." The one called Kaeda pulled out a knife, loosening the hold on my throat so I could breathe. I already knew what was coming next. I had seen it happen to a thousand detectives in this city.  
  
"But we're not like the rest of those thugs, are we Kaeda? No, we ain't gonna cut your purty little nose. No, we want somethin' that'll remind you. Somethin' that'll leave a scar. So. Go ahead, Kaeda."  
  
The talkative one came up beside me, grabbing a firm hold of me, forcing both my arms behind me, and shoving me into the steel plate. I felt Kaeda grab one of my wrists and turned to see what he was doing. He pressed my hand flat to the steel sheet, and before I could react, my hand was stuck to the metal by a knife through the muscle between my thumb and my first finger. I knew this wouldn't end pretty.  
  
Grinning, Kaeda pulled out the knife, and the other let go of me. I slumped to the floor arm stretched out beside me, blood flowing onto the dirt.  
  
"And don't forget our little lesson detective." They cackled and walked off. I heard motorcycles in the distance.  
  
I knew this couldn't end well. ~ ~ ~  
  
Barret was found dead the next day. Face down, bleeding from multiple stab wounds to the back and front. His gun arm had not been used, and the murder weapon was not found. They thought it was someone who had been friends with him, or even someone he trusted.  
  
I drove out to the crime scene- the very parking lot I had seen Barret and Folken meet in- and parked among the scattering of police cars. Getting out I put my sunglasses on one handed, cradling my bandaged one against my stomach. Picking up my notepad and pencil, I walked over to the circle around his body.  
  
"Whatta ya think Ryo?" The man's husky voice had a bit of a lilt to it. "Ya think it was suicide?"  
  
"That's not funny, Dee." The sandy haired man looked exasperated with his smirking partner.  
  
"Excuse me?" I leaned over looking at the two.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, no public allowed on the-"  
  
"I'm a detective. This man pertains to my current case, the disappearance of Jim Hawking. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you or your partner - Ryo, was it? - About this mans death." I looked up at Dee. "Please."  
  
"What is it that you want to know?"  
  
"What time was this man found, exactly?"  
  
"This mornin'. Lady on her way back home. Tripped right over him."  
  
"Was he still alive then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mm.Did she say if she saw anything?"  
  
"Lady said didn't see a thing. Didn't hear anything either."  
  
"Anything found on him?"  
  
"Nope. His wallet, keys, and pocket change were all taken. The only thing on him was his ID. And that was balanced perfectly on his forehead, even after we got here."  
  
"Well. Thank you. Here's my office address, I want a copy of the coroners report. Have whoever delivers it give it to the boy at the front desk. He's trustworthy. Despite his appearance. Thank you Mr."  
  
"Dee Laytner. Pleased to be of service." He smiled easily, before turning around and going back to his job. ~ ~ ~  
  
That night I was knocking on Gene's door. I heard the metal knocking echo inside, and a shout.  
  
The door was flung open and a half-dressed Gene grinned down at me.  
  
"What've you got for me?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Well, come in then." He ushered me through the door, into a small garage at the front of the house, we walked through that and came out in the den of a one-room building. Gene pointed me to a table before getting drinks. I sat at his table, hat in my lap.  
  
"What happened to your hand?"  
  
"I was stabbed. But to get to the story. First off, Barret's dead. He was stabbed sometime last night in the abandoned parking lot I saw him meet Fanel in. So there goes a suspect. Not a single thing save for his driver's license, stuck to his forehead, was left on him. So, no clues from that. Second, none of the workers in the warehouse saw head or hind of Jim except Barret, and he's dead. If they did, they're not talking. I oversaw the police search of the warehouse, and nothing came up. Not a hair. So, that means Fanel's safe. Not a whit to convict him." I shook my head, disgusted. "I know he did it."  
  
"Nothing, huh?"  
  
I looked to Gene, who, for the first time looked downtrodden.  
  
"Not a thing. But never fear. I plan to gain access to the testing area as soon as possible. I'll try the front entrance. Last time I tried the back it was suggested I go away." I raised my injured hand. "But then, maybe I'd look symmetrical." I sighed and finished off my drink.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's all I have for today." I stood, putting my hat firmly on my head. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Gene nodded and we got up and walked to the door. I was about to open it, when he spun me around.  
  
"I just want to say thank you. For everything." Gene grinned at me, cocky once again.  
  
And then he kissed me.  
  
.  
  
And kissed me again.  
  
.I was done with work for the night. ~ ~ ~  
  
I woke the next morning to Gene whistling in the kitchen beneath the bed. I crawled out of bed, getting dressed before climbing down the stairs.  
  
I sat down at the table, watching him flip the scrambled eggs over in the pan with a practiced move.  
  
Looking around the place, I noticed a smaller table and chair, covered in electronics, sheet metal, and an elaborate computer set up. I went over to it and began inspecting among the piles.  
  
"That's Jim's. I looked through it for a note of some kind or a hint of where he went, but there's nothing. Nothing on his computer either. I had this little girl from next door -Lain or something- Hack into his files, and she said there was nothing there except plans for different things he's been building. Nothing he hasn't showed me a thousand times." Gene put the plates down on the table and ambled over to where I was.  
  
"What's this?" I held up a small palm computer.  
  
"Looked at that too. That's all the info Jim gets on machines and on our different jobs. Little brat managed to disappear completely." Gene sighed and headed back to the table. I joined him.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Starwind and Hawking Enterprises." He frowned. "Mark? Yeah, she's here, whose this? Tasuki? Who're-"  
  
"My secretary." I mouthed as I took the phone from him. "Tas?"  
  
"Shit, Mark, their fuckin' tearin' up the office! They're diggin' through the drawers, pullin' everythin' out of the filin' cabinets! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Tasuki, whose 'they'?"  
  
"THE POLICE!" he practically shrieked into the phone.  
  
"Do they have a search warrant?"  
  
"Yeah! And they told me If I didn't stop swearin' and shut up they were gonna arrest me! I said no way in hell you're puttin' me in jail, I know what they do to boys like me in jail."  
  
"Tasuki, be quiet a sec." I took a deep breath. "What are they searching for?"  
  
"They said you're a suspect in Barret Wallace's murder." "Shit! Shit." I sighed. "Look, I want you to stay there until they finish. Make sure they don't take anything. There is nothing there pertaining to the case, so they don't need it. Once they finish and get the hell out, I want you to close up shop, we're done for today. Go home, and stay home. Have your boyfriend come over. I'll get in touch with you."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Wait.Tasuki. How did you know where I was?"  
  
"I told you, Mark, the sounds of spring." Even at a time like this, he cackled and hung up the phone without any explanation. Little bastard. I hung up the phone and collapsed into my chair, head thrown back and hands over my face.  
  
"What's goin on?"  
  
"The fucking police are ripping apart my office. They think I killed Barret." I groaned through my hands. "SHIT! FUCKING GODDAMN--- SHIT!" I growled into my fists. Gene raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I gotta go over to Tasuki's place. I have to go find out from him exactly what is going on. and then I better sneak around town. Oh.Christ." I leapt up from table, grabbing the toast off my plate. Taking the stairs two by two, I dived under Gene's bed and grabbed my hat and shoes. Running back down, I grabbed my coat from the back of a chair and pulled it on. I pulled my coat on, wincing as I jarred my injured hand trying to put in through the arm. I swore yet again, frustrated.  
  
"First of all, calm down. Ya haven't been convicted yet." Gene put my arm through the sleeve, pulling the coat right on my shoulders. "Second, try not to get hurt anymore then you need to." He kissed me once more. "And don't worry too much about the Fanel people. Their all pretty easy going as it is."  
  
I caught that.  
  
"Gene, How do you know the Fanel corporation?"  
  
"Huh? Oh we're due to ship some steel to L2 in a month for them." He grinned. "Pretty well paying job."  
  
I grabbed him by either side of the face and kissed him.  
  
"Thank You!" With that I ran out of the house, and drove off in a flurry of dust. ~ ~ ~  
  
I pulled up in front of Tasuki's apartment house, yanking the car to off, and throwing the door open. I jumped out of the car and ran halfway up the stairs. Then-  
  
"Miss Chan!" I let my head fall forward and I spun around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We'd like to question you on the death of Barret Wallace. Would you please come down to the station with us?"  
  
"May I ask why I am being questioned?"  
  
"A Mr. Kushrenada said you seemed to have a great interest in Mr. Wallace just a few days prior to his murder."  
  
I nodded. I knew whom I had to see.  
  
"I will come with you, but first I have to go upstairs. You can come up with me. The Police investigating the office this afternoon scared my secretary, who wanted me to come over. Let me just go upstairs, and then we'll go downtown, okay boys?"  
  
The police nodded compliantly, and proceeded to follow me upstairs. I was busy forming a plan.  
  
"Hey! Tasuki! Open up!"  
  
"Tasuki?" I heard one of the cop's murmur behind me, confused.  
  
He opened the door, and seeing the cops promptly burst into tears, flailing his arms as he clung onto me.  
  
"I was so-so s-s-scared!" I patted his back and looked back at the cops apologetically. Gently I guided the sobbing Tasuki into the apartment, sitting him down on the couch as a very confused blue haired boy came out of the bedroom. Staring at Tasuki, he stared at me. I winked and he came over to the couch, wrapping his arms around Tasuki. The three of us rocked on the couch, the cops looking a quite bit panicked. I whispered to him as we rocked.  
  
"Tas, is there another way out here?"  
  
"OH!" He jumped up from the couch, and fled out of the room. I shrugged to the cops and ran after him, closely followed by the blue haired boy.  
  
We all were squeezed into Tasuki's tiny bathroom, and he was still giving loud, exaggerated whimpers every few seconds.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, here's what we do. 'Chiri goes back out there and distracts the men - I don't care what you do, make them go into the kitchen and look at the wallpaper for all I care. Mark, you come with me." We nodded, and Tasuki started wailing again, 'Chiri ran into the living room and I could here him apologizing profusely, and asking them if they wanted some lemonade. I heard him crowd them into the kitchen, and Tasuki and I ran to his window. With a quick motion I was out, and Tasuki grinned at me.  
  
"See ya!" He slammed the window closed and I heard him wailing as if I was still there. I rolled my eyes. They were going to be there all afternoon. ~ ~ ~  
  
I managed to make it to Fanel corporation without a single problem. Running up to Kushrenada's office, I ran past his secretary, who objected quite strongly as I threw his doors open.  
  
The office was empty.  
  
"Where's Kushrenada!?"  
  
"He's not here! Please miss!"  
  
Enough.  
  
I ripped my gun out from my hip holster. I pointed it at the women, guilt washing over me in a tidal wave.  
  
"Look, lady, it's nothing against you, but I don't have time for Secretarial confidence. Tell me where your boss is. NOW!"  
  
"He went to the testing grounds for the new steel prototype. Their pouring a new batch today." Her eyes were round.  
  
"Thank you." I watched as she moved her foot against the desk, pushing the silent alarm. Well, less time then I thought. I ran from the office, running down a flight of stairs and onto the next floor. I pushed the elevator's down button. I watched through the glass door as the security charged up the stairs in a large group, not bothering to check this floor. The elevator opened.  
  
At the bottom floor I went left down the hallway to the stairs. Going back in the stairwell, I shoved open the fire escape, the alarms going crazy. And then I ran. ~ ~ ~  
  
I made it to the testing grounds in half an hour, surprised to find that the gates were open. I drove through slowly, waiting for the trap to spring. It didn't.  
  
Getting out of the car, I walked towards the main building, hauling open it's door, and walking in.  
  
It was empty.  
  
I ran from one building to the next, finding all of them empty. Reaching the last one, I yanked it open. Sitting there, in the middle of the empty floor, was Jim. He was tied and gagged, blue eyes larger then ever from malnutrition and fear.  
  
"Ah. The female detective." I spun around.  
  
There stood Treize, immaculate in his business suit. His charming smile lit his face, offsetting the gun in his hand.  
  
"Wonderful. Now I don't have to worry about paying the judge off to make sure you get charged for Barret's murder."  
  
I stared at the man, knowing no great genius can go without admitting his plan at the last moment.  
  
"It was quite easy in the beginning." He smiled at me, pacing, gun still trained on me. "Little Jim, there heard me talking to one of the Scientists about how poor the grade of the steel was. He heard me say to market it anyway, we'll get the profit, and then we can blame it on Marquise Industries. Well, the little boy thought he could change my mind, and came storming out, scolding me. ME! The man who built empires." He laughed, delighted with irony. "So, I told him I'd keep from selling it, and I would give him and that lackwit of a partner good steel to take to Blue Star. Hah! I had Barret snatch him before he left, after he had paid for his goods of course. But then. Then. That Lackwit of a partner gets a detective. The detective start's snooping around. Barret gets very nervous and goes running to Folken, thinking he was in on the plan. He goes on and on about how he thinks we should let the kid go and do what's right." He snorted. "Since when does that idiot know right from wrong, left from right. I hired him straight out of jail."  
  
I edged closer to Jim, listening to his plot the whole time.  
  
"So of course, hearing something was wrong, Folken told him not to speak a word to anyone else. Then he decided to check it out for himself. The boys down here almost had a heart attack when he showed up. Luckily most of the test sheets were out back, where you were. But I had my boys on you, and from what the told me, you got a warning." He smiled. "Folken was shoed a group of well-testing metals, and shown out. Silly boy was still curious and came to talk to me about it. That's when I found out. But I couldn't kill the company president right there in my office. So I waited. I called a meeting with a Barret, and arranged for my boys to meet him. You know the result of that. But when the police came to talk to me, I seemed to recall you being very interested in him. So that was meant to get rid of you. Unfortunately." For the first time he frowned. "You proved to be a bit more then I expected." "But. I have you now. And nobody will be able to find you when you're bodies are disposed with the scrap test metal. And ashes were never enough evidence in a trial." He smiled. "As for Folken. well once your not around, reminding him, he will forget once his trustworthy VP Treize Kushrenada, convinces him everything is okay. And then once the metal starts failing- no one will wonder when the young heir of Fanel Corporations commits suicide. He always was flighty- and slightly scary with that metal arm." He smiled once more. "And then my day will have come. President Treize Kushrenada. Mmmm.has a nice ring don't you think?"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Kushrenada." I smirked at him. "As soon as the metal starts failing, the company will go under. Your alliances will dump you; your buyers will go to other companies. You'll be a failure."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Oh, little girl, what you don't know about business. But now I grow sick of your talk. You may be the first person I'll kill with my own hands. but you have to start somewhere." With that, he pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet ripped into my shoulder, and I fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I pulled my own gun.  
  
And unlike Treize, I don't miss.  
  
He crumpled, Bullet getting him right between the eyes.  
  
It was over. ~ ~ ~  
  
Treize Kushrenada was posthumously guilty of attempted murder, premeditated murder in the first, and murder in the second for the death of Barret Wallace. He was also charged with conspiracy and embezzlement. His burial was attended by those who wanted to make sure he was gone.  
  
Folken of Fanel recalled any of the new steel that had already been released to the public, and set about perfecting the batch before it was released. His company lost money, but they regained it in the end, and have made even more money with their new company Vice President, Chang Wufei, who came over in the merger between Chang Corporation.  
  
Jim Hawking and Gene Starwind were reunited and their business 'Starwind and Hawking enterprises' is doing what can be considered excellent for them. they make enough money to pay the bills and eat, on occasion.  
  
Duo and Heero of the Maxwell Salvage yard got married soon after the investigation, and have adopted at least three children from what I last heard.  
  
As for me?  
  
I wrapped up the case in my office that afternoon, filing the report and it's notes. I pulled on my coat and hat and went to the door.  
  
A tall man stood outside. Broad black hat and long black cape swinging down his back, a long sword at his side.  
  
"My name is D. I'm looking for Detective Chan. He in?"  
  
My work is never done. ~ ~ ~  
  
Fin.  
  
CREDITS  
  
The Fearless Detective, Mark Chan - played by Andrea, better know as Mark- chan or Kozakura, she spends her time writing ridiculous fanfiction, as shown by the above.  
  
The Bad Guy, Treize Kushrenada - Also performed the role of an empire builder in the ever-popular Gundum Wing.  
  
The Client, Gene Starwind - Probably best known for his breakthrough performance in Outlaw Star where he plays a young space pirate afraid of - believe it or not - space.  
  
The Victim, Jim Hawking - returning in a roll familiar to him, Jim plays Gene's younger counterpart and friend. He's been in many shows before but may be most remembered from his Outlaw Star days.  
  
The Company Figurehead, Folken Fanel - His first performance, Folken stunned us all with his incredible acting abilities. He plans to next start on an endeavor called Escaflowne.  
  
The Deranged Secretary, Tasuki - Also known as Genrou, Tasuki makes a comeback here, not having been seen much since his performance as a deranged bandit in Fushigi Yuugi, two years ago.  
  
The Angry Clerk, Barret Wallace - Barret can also be seen in Final Fantasy VII, playing a man embittered by the past, and raising a baby girl on his own. Barret has always been a strong actor, and said he took this roll 'just for fun'.  
  
The Men of the Maxwell Salvage yard, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy - Playing lovers in many a story, they are best noted for their performances as young boys sent to the brink of insanity in war in Gundum Wing.  
  
The Bar folk, Claid and Iris - coming along with Gene and Jim from Outlaw Star where they played similar roles of Bartender and Bar wench.  
  
The thugs, Kaeda and friend - From the incredible Akira, Kaeda and his friend, who prefers to remain nameless, bring the true grungy thug look and fear into the movie.  
  
The Intrepid Police Officers, Ryo and Dee - Playing Lovers in Fake seemed to agree with them, and now they obliged to give a minor repeat performance in out feature. The brought several other 'friends' from the show with them.  
  
The Helpful Boyfriend, 'Chiri - Having played a monk in Fushigi Yuugi, and seeming to want something a little different, Chichiri agreed to play opposite to his close friend Tasuki after we promised no kissing scenes.  
  
The New Client, D - D joins us briefly from the set of his new movie, Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. He was in the original, simply titled, Vampire Hunter D.  
  
All the helpful secretaries were played by random women picked off the Street.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] - I sat in my darkened office, when the knock came. I already have 5 shots in me, 3 metal, 2 bourbon. I stole this line from a Calvin and Hobbes Cartoon, when Calvin was pretending to be a detective.  
  
[2] - What else. oh yeah, this chick called yesterday 'bout investigating her husbands affair, but she said if ya didn't call her back by last night she was going ta Gittes downtown. This line is in reference to 'Chinatown' a film noir with Jack Nicholson. Excellent movie and my loving inspiration for this fic.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: This fic was originally started on a free at school and first posted in the wonderful Kimmie-chan's locker. It was then resurrected early one Friday morning as I sat, bored at Laura's house, waiting for people to wake up. It certainly came out interesting. Thanks for reading! -Marqui/Kozakura 


End file.
